Titanium
by jawdas33
Summary: Levy McGarden just moved into a new city, new school, basically a new life and she's not too excited about it. Will a change of scenery, meeting new people, having new experiences and meeting someone special change her mind? Fairytail does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairytail does not belong to me..uhhh...right? Right. Yea...I mean , no it doesnt. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. Yep!...so yea...

A/N: This is my very very very first fanfic. Wrote it with all I got so...Enjoy! And review, if you please...:)

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

Beep…..beep…beep

Sigh.

Monday morning, finally, it's here. Sigh again….

"Well, I better get up." I said to no one in particular. Hesitantly, I got up from bed and walked to the bathroom I currently owned. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. Returning to my room, I opened my closet and fished out my brand new uniform, a neat set consisting of a white shirt, a burgundy plaid skirt, a wine colored vest and a black tie. My new school uniform was cool, but what made it way cooler was that you got to choose your own color of stockings to wear, even though gray was the recommended color. I put on my uniform and checked out myself in the full length mirror.

"Nice." I muttered to myself.

"Levy, I'm leaving in our hour. You better be ready babe." I heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm already up and ready, Ma!" I answered, smirking to myself.

Oh, that's right! I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Levy McGarden. A 17 year old transfer student at Magnolia High, my new school. Well, today's actually my first day, haven't actually been there yet. I guess I should be excited, but I'm not. Not that exploring new places and meeting new people isn't exciting…..

It's just that we move around…a lot. Like ever since I was five, we move from city to city almost every two years because of my dad's job. He's an architect. A really good one. Hence, he's always being offered better deals at bigger companies.

Where was I? Oh yeah. So no, I'm not excited about going to a new school. But I read they have a large library in the school's brochure. I guess that's something to look forward to.

I went downstairs to grab an apple, after that I climbed back up to pack my school stuff. Done, I glanced around (with a bored expression) looking for something to do then I spotted a book a friend of mine gave me before we left our former town on my dressing table. I stood up and went for it. Munching on my apple in the process, I assessed the book in my hand.

"Oooh! A romance novel!", I exclaimed. I sat on my study desk instead of my bed to not wrinkle my uniform. Might as well read since I've got some time.

After a while, I heard my mom call, "Levy! Aren't you going to school?, You're going to be late!"

I looked at the time. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Coming!" I shouted to my mom.

When I reached the living room I heard my dad ask if I wasn't going to eat breakfast, then I told him I told him I wasn't really hungry.

"Wait!, come give me a goodbye kiss sky".I smiled at the endearment he's called for as long as i can remember. He calls me that because of my blue hair.

I kissed him goodbye and went out of the house with my mom. I sat in the car with my mom, waiting to get dropped off at school. While we were on the road I glanced around looking at people, stores, companies and so on….since we were newbies (we just moved here), I didn't know much about the city Magnolia. All we found out about it was written on the city's brochure. So I guessed we would get to know more about it occasionally. I noticed a few uncompleted buildings and a lot of tall buildings. Also some ancient trees which were huge, not surprising, considering their ages. The duration from our house to the school was almost a 30 minute drive, so my mom turned on her radio and tuned it to our favorite radio station 92.1 as they were known for playing good music. The station was also known for playing our favorite song.

Coincidentally, it started to play. As soon as we heard the beat my mom and I looked at each other with a 'this is our song' kinda look. I bobbed my head in tune to the beat and sang occasionally through the first verse, waiting for the chorus ,it didn't disappoint.

_"Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am Titanium._

_Shoot me down, but I wont fall. I am Titanium"._

My mom I sang in unison. The same happened for the second verse and chorus.

"Uhhh!" I breathed a sigh of contentment.

"Sia is just so awesome... and this song? Mind-blowing right?" my mom said in a sing-sung voice .

"Okay here we are, be careful babe and be a good girl" my mom told me right after we reached our , mine 'Magnolia High School'.

"Okay have a nice day" I replied.

"I know you're a little worried...okay, a lot worried" She rephrased when I shot her a look that said what she said was an understatement."But it's going to fine honey. And don't you worry you're Titanium" she shouted at me as she drove away.

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the school gate. I stood in front of the school.

"I hope you're right Ma." I muttered to myself…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairytail does and will always belong to Hiro Mashima...

* * *

She doubted anyone will talk to her. "Let's just see how it goes", she murmered to herself. She reached the front gate of her new school with the name hugely inscribed on it...She gulped...She walked in head bent and accidentally bumped into someone,it turned out to be a girl with long flowing red hair and a strict look...  
She shuddered.

"Hello,I am Erza Scarlet"she bowed, "Are you Levy McGarden? the girl asked me.

"Yes please", she replied

"Then follow me", the girl said

She just followed her knowing she was waiting for her and she clearly knew her.

"Erhmmm,where are we going?", she asked

"Oh sorry I never told you i'm taking you to the master's , I mean principal's office", she replied  
She questioned herself about why the principal would like to see her but then thought it might be something about the school. While they were going, she observed a few things like; how the school's structure was, the wide gravel path, cemented pathway flanked on the left by the school park and on the right by a luscious green field. They walked on the path until they were met by a large colourful statue with a figure head of a man. A large man with long whisker-like moustache, blue skin and red eyes which seemingly had no pupils. He seemed dressed in full plate armour although she couldn't really tell, it ended at his shoulder blades and was that a helmet?...with a peacock feather on top?

What a wierd statue...She looked down at the block bottom half of the statue where the name Mr Seirei-o was inscribed in golden block letters.

"Ah, yes", Erza begun to explain, she had turned around to join her when she heard her footsteps falter."This is the statue of The Great Mr Seirei-o,the founder of Magnolia High School".

She looked at her and asked,"Have you ever heard of him?

"Uh,I think I read about him in the school's brochure .But I have to admit I'm more than a little surpried. I didn't expect his image to be so...so", Erza eyed me suspiciously.

"Uh flamboyant", Levy finished.

"Well, he does seem as you put it, I assure you his dedication to build this school was very 's proceed.I'll tell you more about him as we head towards the principal's office" she said, continuing down the path we were heading before.

She followed her again but not before glancing back at the statue and reading what was behind it's block in silver italics were the words 'MAY THE DIVINE PROTECTION OF THE STARS WATCH OVER YOU' she smiled to school might be more interesting than she thought. Ahead of them loomed three large mansions about four floors high each. Two of the buildings ie the ones on their left and right faced eachother whiles the one situated in the middle of them faced them. In the large space between all of them was a beautiful garden with benches and water fountains and lots of beautiful plants and trees. Smacked right in the middle of the garden was a huge Magnolia Tree.

"Wow,it's breathtaking!", she said looking around at the garden.

"Isn't it" Erza agreed. "A lot of effort was put into making this garden and a lot is also put in maintaining it. So I make it my job to ensure this tiny paradise here will not be trapled upon" she said looking at her and lowering her glasses as she did so. They headed to the building on their left.

"Okay, here we are" she stated, opening a large heavy oak door that led to a spacious office. In the middle of the office stood a large oak desk with loads of papers nearly arranged on top of it. Behind the desk was a plush leather swivel chair. On it sat an extreemly short elderly man. She studied him quickly taking in his bald head with the hair left on the outer rims of his his large moustache. She smiled automatically at his appearance. He seemed nice.

"Hi Master,i've brought the transfer student you wanted to see", Erza said.

"Ah, thanks you may have a seat Miss McGarden. I forgot to give you this band it's part of the school's clothing and it also matches with your locker", he said.

It was a plain white band with light orange edges.

"Oh! thank you", she proclaimed.

"Erza, would you mind showing Miss McGarden here her class?", he asked

"Of course Sir, shall we?", Erza asked

"Oh and levy try your best and have a nice day", the principal added.

They came out of the first building and walked into the second one. She was amazed by the big and great hall she faced with students walking around.

"Will you please follow me, there are a lot of students walking around ", she advised.

"Uhh, sure", she said. She was right the hall was filled with various looking types of students. They later reached her class right after she showed her her locker in which matched her band perfectly. And she loved it.

"Ok. here we are. I hope you have a nice day", Erza said. "See you later then", she added.

"Yeah bye", she muttered.

She entered the noisy class and saw the students roaming about and chatting away, although not all of them. She spied on a empty seat by the window and took it. As soon as she sat down the teacher entered the class.  
A woman. She had really pale skin and her hair was dark purple. She was stunning. From her squinty eyes to her small nose and equally small mouth. She was voluptuous, really voluptuous, she noticed as she glanced down at her neatly pressed trouser-suit or maybe it's just the suit. She thought to herself. Maybe it's giving more assets than she has...she thought.

"Good morning class", she greeted her voice ringing out clearly.

"Good morning, Miss Milkovich". The whole class replied, well the whole class with the exception of her anyway.

"I see you are all back strong and healthy, by the amont of noise I could hear you make at the end of the hall!", she said sternly making the whole class fall silent. "Must I give you the speech on proper behaviour again?", she asked.

"NO!", the class replied solemnly.

"Good", she cleared her throat..."We have a new student this year class. Levy McGarden, would you be a dear and come up front?", she said.

She stood up shyly and walked to the front of the class, her back facing the students.

"Why aren't you a cute little thing?" the teacher asked fondly. She blushed and smiled back at her.  
"I am Miss Ultear Milkovich and I will be your History teacher for as long as I am capable of. Heard you are quite a reader, history being your favourite subject?", she continued.

She nodded.

"Then we'll get along just 's mandatory in the eye of students to introduce yourself, so if you will",...she said stepping in front of the blackboard, still facing the students.  
Levy blinked at her, mandatory?, she didn't hear about this. Miss Ultear glanced at the class and looked back at her expectantly.

She slowly turned and swallowed nervously. "Uh", she begun  
"Hi everyone, my name is Levy Mcgarden and I'm a transfer student from Lexicon High School and I will try my best so please take good care of me" she bowed deeply. And then all eyes on her, the teacher asked her to be seated, she quickly shuffled her way back to her seat...

* * *

Okay so this is my second chapter and i hope you like it enough to you and see you later...you do want to hear from me again right?...right?. Don't forget to RxR

By the way the song Levy refers to in Chapter 1 is the soundtrack composed by Sia and David Guetta, named Titanium...:-)

Edited this chapter because I reread it and found zillions of mistakes. My bad. But now hopefully it's easier to understand. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairytail and it's characters donot belong to me but Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Whew! that was close. She swore she almost studdered. Then she felt a tap on my shoulder. She turned around and was faced by a girl with big brown eyes and golden blonde hair with a cute nose embedded in a well-rounded face. She snapped out of my thoughts when she heard her speak...

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfillia. Nice to meet you", the girl said

"Hey. Nice to meet you too", she replied

"Since you're new here and you don't know much about the school you can ask me for help anytime and I would galdly help", Lucy suggested

"Okay thanks", she answered.  
The class went on teacher dimissed them for the next class.

"Wait Levy", she heard someone call, she turned and saw it was the girl named Lucy.

She asked,"Would you mind if I walked with you to your locker?"

"No...I guess" she said

When they reached their lockers she looked at it for a while absorbing the beauty then, she picked out my books. Lucy asked her the class she had. She answered Maths class.

"Oh! Okay then can we walk together since the Maths classroom and the Literature classroom are directly opposite each other", Lucy asked.

"Sure", she replied

They walked around noticing the different designs on the other lockers capturing my , this school is fashionable, She thought.

"Yeah, had the same effect on me", Lucy proclaimed.

"Oh! I guess I said that out loud...hahahaha", she said nervously

"Okay then here we are, see you later then", she said.

She entered the class. No teacher she found a seat she had to sit infront cause she was short. She noticed a person sitting at the far corner of the room. Even though he had a shadow falling across his face, she still sensed glaring. She immediately sat down.

The teacher who entered was a slim young man of average height with beige hair kept in a bowl under-cut with two large, straight bangs framing and practically covering the sides of his face; he had dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows .He was wearing a simple open collared blue shirt with rolled up sleeves, loose dark blue pants with torn hemlines and light coloured plain was dressed really casual for an English teacher.

"Okay class, good morning. To those who know not of me,that is you newbies, I am Sir Max Alors and I am your English teacher. Shall we begin our English lesson for today?", He said.

The class went on, then an hour later, the bell for lunch break rang. The class dispersed with no hesitation. On her way out of the class, Levy met Lucy again, she was also just coming out of her class.

"Hey Levy!", she began and crossed the short distance over to me."Do you wanna have lunch with us? I would love it if you had lunch with us", Lucy continued.

"Us?", she asked.

"Yeah, 'us', as in my friends and I", Lucy said.

"Oh, sure. Why not?", she replied  
When we reached the cafeteria, it was a simple yet magestic place...She gulped. Instead of table service, there was food-serving counters in a line walking path. Students were taking their food as they walked along, placing it on trays. In addition, there were stations where the students ordered food and waited for a while for it to be prepared. She snapped out of my thoughts when Lucy mentioned her name.

"Levy. Come on let's go I'll introduce you to them", she said

I followed her to a bench occupied by some other students of the school.

* * *

Okay, to whoever's reading, voila! Hope you enjoy. Please review, if you can. Next update...will be soon, hopefully...maybe...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Okay, this is the fourth chapter.I'm sorry for whoever is reading out there and those who follows this story for taking so long, there was something wrong with my Microsoft Word so I had to wait to sought everything out. Also I've decided to continue writing this story from a writer's point of view from chapter 2. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters totally does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Hi guys", Lucy said to the group of students we now were faced by. "There's someone I want you to meet", Lucy shoved me slightly ahead. "Levy these are my friends, guys this is Levy Mcgarden", she added.

"Hi, nice to meet you", she said a little nervous.

"Luce, you didn't mention you had a new friend", a pink-haired guy spoke first.

"Uh, I hope I'm not imposing on you guys. If i am-", she started

"Of course not!", the pink haired guy cut in. "The more the merrier, I think", he said picking up a french fry from his lunch tray and tossed it into his mouth, but before sprinkling a red subtance he shook from a small bottle labelled 'Tabasco Sauce' onto it. Then he grinned at me. She smiled back at him.

"Heh, it's not like he would have been able to do anything about it". Another guy sitting at the end of the bench. He was a well-built guy with spiky short black hair. Dark blue eyes looked back at me and he opened his mouth to introduce himself. He was cut off by the same pink haired student but now angry.

"Oi!, Gray what the heck do you mean it's not like I wouldn't be able to do anything about it?!".

"You heard me!". The dark haired guy, Gray, mocked him. Before she could blink the two guys were in a full blown argument. Which was getting attention too much from the other students for her liking.

She leaned in towards Lucy. "Does this happen often?". Lucy leaned a little towards her. "Only always", Lucy replied. Exasperated she turned to them. "Guys!", Lucy cried-whined. "You're embarassing me!".

"Oh yea, sorry Luce", the pink-haired guy spoke up eyes moving slowly from Gray back to Lucy. He suddenly shot his hand out to me.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel". And just like that, the grin was back while he folded his arms and turned to look at Gray while he folded his and turned towards me.

"And I'm Gray Fullbuster", the black haired guy said.

"Hello again", she repeated.

"Hey! girl, the name's Cana. Alberona Cana. If these guys ever give you trouble just let me know and I'll fix'em right up", a brunette girl from behind Natsu said.

"Hey guys where are Gajeel and Juvia?", Lucy asked.

"Don't know those two are probably taking their time to talk on their way here", Natsu suggested.

"Hey guys, sorry we are late. I had a minor problem and I asked Gajeel to wait for me", a bluenette with hair much lighter than Levy's shade of colour said. She was a really pretty, Levy thought. She wore her uniform with grey stockings, apparently going with the school's choice. She had dark blue, eyes pale skin and a curvaceous figure that was visible even underneath all the layers of her school uniform. She smoothed out her already tight ponytail as soon as she saw Gray showing her school band in the process. Levy noticed it was blue in colour with white edges.

Levy noticed the person beside her. He was a tall and muscular boy with long spiky black hair which was slicked back revealing his forehead and piercing crimson eyes with slitted dark pupils. He wore the school uniform with a black blazer on it. He looked quite cold and frightening. His band was also in the colour of black. "Levy, this is Juvia Lockster and Gajeel Redfox", Lucy said. "They're cousins"

"Only by marriage", Gajeel grunted.

"Hi", Juvia said brightfully with a smile and extented her hand. She shook it and smiled back at Juvia. Gajeel barely spared her a glance taking a seat beside Juvia. They sat down to eat since lunch would be over in 45 mins. All through lunch, she kept stealing quick glances at the dark haired boy sitting beside Juvia at the opposite left corner of their large picnic table. Conversation flowed between Lucy and her friends but she couldn't seem to be able to stop stealing glances at him, silently munching on an apple. He was so...different. From his insanely long spiky black hair to his regal profile and his piercings. Lots and lots of piercings. Was that even allowed? She wondered. She looked in his direction quickly, trying to steal another glance and was met with unflinching crimson eyes staring back at her, accompanied by a raised eyebrow. She squeaked quietly and looked away, her beating faster than normal. "Wah, that scared me", she murmured to herself. Was he annoyed?, she wondered. He looked annoyed.

"Levy aren't you going to eat anything?", Lucy asked. She looked at her in confusion before looking back at her lunch tray to find out she hadn't eaten a single thing off of her tray. Gajeel made a noise that sounded like 'tch' and stood up. He walked away and out of the cafeteria. She began to silently munch on a sandwich she picked from the lunch tray. Nobody said anything about Gajeel getting up and leaving suddenly. It seemed like it was a normal thing. She finished her lunch and tried not to think about whether she was the reason why he left.

The bell rang later on for the next lesson. So Lucy and her said their goodbyes to her friends. As they reached the hall she spoke, "I like your friends, they're nice", she said to Lucy.

"Yeah, I know right. They're always there for me when I need them, sometimes I feel like they are the only serious people in the school that I can talk to. And sometimes also the only people in the school, apart from the teachers that is", Lucy said. Their way back was so quiet she felt the need to ask her a question.

"Hey Lucy, so um Gajeel". Lucy raised an eyebrow at her. "Interested in him Levy? I saw you looking at him during lunch...". She blushed slightly. "Oh , I see ". Lucy laughed to herself.

"Lucy, please!", she interjected. "I just wanna know what's up with him. It's just that he looks so dark and quiet...and troubled", she added.

"Well he kind of is. Gajeel is dark and quiet because his dad left him and his mom one night. He was just a kid then, not surprisingly he turned out quiet and seemingly unfriendly. No one blames him though, we just leave him to himself", Lucy answered.

"Oh! okay",she spoke, kind of taken aback. They then reached their destination...The Art Class

* * *

Okay so this is the fourth chapter. Please review and let me know what you think about it. ;). I also want to thank Queenola-Witty for reviewing this story, I was starting to lose hope. That one review made my day, so hope you like it. :-)


End file.
